Sensations
by Masako Uchiha
Summary: Logras tú cometido. Que no quede nada. Solo un cuerpo preso de la pasión, de la lujuria, del calor, de la necesidad... preso de ti. Y es que alimentas mi dependencia, le das vida, y te encanta, te gusta, te vanaglorias en ello. Y me odio. Más que nunca.


¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con un pequeño drabble fruto de un golpe de inspiración mientras escribía la continuación de mi fic "Blood Spirit" (mode publicidad on xD) la calificación es "T" más que nada por el tema que se maneja y por lo que insinúa. Hay alguna palabra que podría ser un poquito subidita de tono, pero nada importante xD.

Antes que nada decir: **No me permito que mis Fics sean publicados en otras páginas. Hace poco fui avisada de un nuevo plagio y estoy un poco harta. **

Declaimer:Naruto ni ningunos de sus personajes me pertenecen (T.T) solo los utilizo por puro entretenimiento.

¡Ahora si, disfrutad de la historia (o al menos intentadlo xD)

* * *

**Sensations**

-

-

_Frío_. Al principio solo fuimos eso. Tu mirada helada, tu voz sin ningún matiz de expresión, tú cuerpo parado.

Y me quemaba...

Porque tu frío abrasa, por que tu frío me hace arder. Primero de rabia, de furia contenida, de agria amargura, de sentimientos que no terminan de nacer...que no terminan de _morir. _

Luego llega la calma. Un momento de paz que solo anuncia tu próximo ataque, que solo hace que mi corazón cabalgue más rápido si cabe, que mi mente me grite más alto si es posible que soy una estúpida ¡que no he cambiado nada¡Que a pesar del tiempo trascurrido sigues afectándome igual! Y me odio...y me doy asco a mi misma porque sé que a pesar de todo caeré. Porque me gusta demasiado.

_Atacas_. Lento, seguro, dominante. Como cada noche...como cada maldita noche desde que tuviste la grandísima idea de fijarte en mí a tu llegada. Y yo te espero. Te _anhelo. _Mi cuerpo te grita, te clama, te desea. ¡Por tu culpa no soy dueña de mí!

_Y así se desata la locura. _

Y poco a poco empezamos de nuevo._ Frío_. Ya no el de tu mirada, ya no el de tu voz y menos el de tu cuerpo. Es mi piel, que desnuda ante ti reposa en la cama.

Y me miras, me tocas, me rozas, me lames, me apresas, me _haces tuya. _Y no hablo, y no pienso. Me limito a sentir. Como cada noche. Muerta mi conciencia mi cuerpo toma el mando y se abandona; se deja llevar.

Primero es tu boca, que salvaje, posesiva, demandante explora mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor. Luego son tus manos, que cargadas de impaciencia, de desespero y lujuria vagan por mi cuerpo acariciando y masajeando mi piel.

Así logras tú cometido. _Que no quede nada. _Solo un cuerpo preso de la pasión, de la lujuria, del calor, de la necesidad... preso de ti. Y es que alimentas mi dependencia, le das vida, y te encanta, te gusta, te vanaglorias en ello.

Tu mirada me lo dice. Tu sonrisa me lo canta. Tu cuerpo me lo grita.

Luego llega tu triunfo; que con palabras estranguladas te demuestran que una vez más soy tuya. Que mis gemidos, mis gritos y mi cuerpo arqueado te pertenecen. Que el ritmo errático de mi corazón, el rugido incesante de mi sangre, el sudor que perla mi piel es culpa tuya.

Y es que ahora solo somos sensacione_s_. _Calor_; que desprenden nuestros cuerpos entrelazados presas de este movimiento animal._ Electricidad: _que asciende por mi columna cada vez que entras en mí, cada vez que susurras mi nombre. _Necesidad; _que se anuda y se expande pidiendo ser inmediatamente saciada. _Lujuria;_ despertada al calor de las caricias, de los besos húmedos, tórridos, salvajes, sensuales; _Desesperación._

Y de nuevo llega el _frío. _Cuando una vez saciado, tu piel deja de ser una con mi piel, cuando el placer abandona poco a poco mi mente, cuando mi cuerpo pierde el calor y la oscuridad se cierra sobre mí.

Ahora es cuando cobra significado la _Desesperación; _porque como predije volví a caer, porque como predije me volvió a gustar. Y me odio. Más que nunca. Y me doy asco, pena. Porque por mucho que me lo quiera negar _yo _también voy a ti,_ yo_ también te busco.

Porque en tu maldita presencia la razón me abandona. Y es que desde hace tiempo solo soy sensaciones...

_Amargura, rencor, miedo, pasión, deseo, odio, lujuria, cariño, ternura, rabia, terror, pena, dolor, alegría, resentimiento, celos, afecto, sufrimiento, aflicción, desconsuelo, satisfacción, angustia. _

Porque tú me has reducidos solo a eso, a un maldito saco de sensaciones.

-

-

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que por lo menos os haya logrado entretener un poquito. No se si logré expresar bien los sentimientos de Sakura, el conflicto entre su odio a si misma y la necesidad que sentía de Sasuke (nadie se le puede resistir xD), pero bueno, eso me lo podréis decir vosotros.

Sin más, dar las gracias de antemano a los que hayáis leído mi historia, o mejor, mini historia xD. Por si no conocéis el dicho de la abuelita, lo dejo por aquí, así le dais una alegría a ella y por descontado a mí:

"_Un FanFic con review es un FanFic feliz"_

PD: de Nuevo muchas gracias por leer owo


End file.
